Code Zero
by midnighthoshiko
Summary: In the midst of a battle Slaine and Inaho are sent flying into a black hole. The wormhole sends them to some unknown plant and they must work together in order to find their way back home. In their quest for a way back will they find something else along the way that neither of them expect? *Rating will most likely go up.* Orangebat and Suzalulu
1. Chapter 1 wormhole

Ch.1 Wormhole

Ern, ern, ern, the alarm alerts everyone in the moon base to the approaching threat. All the combatants immediately stop what they are doing, and take off in their respective kataphrakt. All except for one that is.

"Stand, Tharsis," commands Slaine, but the Tharsis remains dormant. _'The Aldnoah drive is deactivated,'_ Slaine then realizes and exits the Tharsis.

"Lemrina-hime," Slaine calls out to the princess.

"Is there something the matter, Slaine," she questions.

"Why have you deactivated the Tharsis?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Your Highness is the only person here that can forcibly deactivate Aldnoah."

"Possibly."

"Please activate the Aldnoah."

"No."

"Please."

"Perhaps you should ask my sister. It had always struck me as odd. How could you, a Terran, operate the Tharsis? I'm sure she would be happy to know you still love her in spite of her condition. Even though we share a father no one pays me any heed simply because we have different mothers."

"That is not true at all. We all admire you, Lemrina-hime."

"Liar."

"It is no lie."

"It is. It's not me that you admire, it's my activation factor. Isn't that why you came to me? Do you want me that badly? Am I my sisters replacement?" She pauses for a moment to give Slaine a chance to speak, but he remains silent. "I knew it, I am. I hate you."

Once Lemrina is done talking Slaine starts to unbutton his jacket and turns around. He kneels on one knee and lowers

his jacket to reveal the beginning of a few of the many the scars that are hidden beneath his white undershirt. The sight of them causes Lemrina to gasp.

"I was born on Earth. When my father died, I lost my only protector. I became a servant of the Orbital Knights," Slaine begins while he stands up and buttons his jacket. "I will not say that I understand your hardships, but I, too, have known cruel treatment due to my birth. I can only understand a small portion of your sufferings. You do have my heartfelt administration, Lemrina-hime." As he Slaine kneels with his head bowed to Lemrina.

"Lift your head, Slaine." After Slaine raises his head Lemrina bends down and kisses Slaine, giving him the code to activate Aldnoah. "Now, activate it once yourself."

"You have my thanks."

"Good hunting, Sir Slaine Troyard," Lemrina tells Slaine as he heads toward the Tharsis and prepares for battle.

As soon as he enters the battle he looks for the enemy. In the distance he spots the enemy's ship. ' _The Ducalion! Then means Orange is around here somewhere. Where are you?_ _ **Orange!**_ _'_

At the same time on the Ducalion: "Mustang 00 prepare to drop. Drop Mustang 00," commands the Ducalion's captain, Magbaredge.

Once he is free of the Ducalion Inaho takes off into the void that is space. Out On the battlefield Inaho notices one of the enemies quickly weaving out of the way of debris and bullets. _'Do they also have an analytical engine,'_ thinks Inaho.

' _Bat!'_ he realizes with a slight smirk, and heads in its direction. Along the way Inaho lets loose a few rounds. With help from the Tharsis Slaine sees the shots coming and moves to right just enough to dodge them. _'How are they able to aim in this environment?'_ Slaine wonders until he sees who it is that fired him, _'Orange!_

He then shoots off some of his own bullets directed at Inaho. At the sight of them coming at him Inaho quickly veers off to the side and lands behind one of the various asteroids that cover the battlefield. Inaho flies over the asteroid, and both he and Slaine simultaneously fire at one another. The Tharsis is hit in the head two or three times, which causes its analytic engine to malfunction. _'Whatever, I don't need this anymore,'_ thinks Slaine as he turns it off. For Inaho, the exchange costs him, his kataphrakt's left arm.

With his remaining arm Inaho takes aim and prepares to shoot at Slaine once more, but at that moment an asteroid rams into him, pushing him towards a wormhole. In an attempt to get away from the wormhole Inaho launches one of his grappling hooks at the Tharsis. The grappling hook stays true to its target and wraps around the Tharsis's leg.

"Che, Orange! Let go," exclaims Slaine.

"No," Inaho states simply.

Trying to get away from the wormhole Slaine begins maneuvering the Tharsis through the asteroid filled battlefield. Then out of nowhere another asteroid comes at the two of them, but this time it rams into Slaine. The collision sends both of them helplessly into the black hole that they were trying so hard to avoid.

As Inaho and Slaine enter the atmosphere of wherever it is that the wormhole has taken them, Inaho slowly begins to wake up. He immediately assesses their situation; they are falling through the sky and their kataphrakts are burning up.

"Bat. Hey Bat wake up," Inaho tries to get Slaine's attention but to no avail. "Slaine if you don't come to your senses we're going to die. Slaine, Slaine."

"Hn," Slaine finally starts waking up.

"Good, you're up. Now use the Tharsis to act as a drogue chute to stabilize us."

"W-what? Why me!? You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place."

"Because, unlike you, I only have one arm so it wouldn't be as effective."

"Orange!"

"I suggest you hurry unless you want to die." Being left with no choice Slaine grabs on to Inaho's remaining hand and strives to stabilize them both as they plummet to the planet below. As they get nearer to the surface they come to notice three things. First is that this planet look just like Earth before the wars with Vers. The next thing they notice as the space between them and the planet lessen is that they are heading in the direction of an island that resembles Japan. Lastly, minutes before they are about to hit, they see that their point of impact is right in the middle of a battle. Everyone fighting are using machines similar to that of kataphrakts. The main fight appears to be taking place between a red one with a silver arm that is topped off with a claw and a white and gold one.

"Bat, prepare to eject in ten seconds," commands Inaho.

"Stop ordering me around, Orange!"

"Five, four, three, two, eject," Inaho hits his eject button and Slaine begrudgingly does the same. Once they are out of their kataphrakts their parachutes fly open. From their location Inaho and Slaine watch as their kataphrakts crash into the spot where the red and white one are fighting.

When Inaho and Slaine land on the planet they find there are no soldiers in sight. They take off their parachutes; then at a loss of what to do they stare at one another until Slaine finally can't take it anymore.

"Now look at what you've done, Orange. You had to drag me with you, and now we're both trapped on some unknown planet."

"Inaho, Inaho Kaizuka."

"Wha-"

"My name."

"Orange," Slaine glares at Inaho with his hands clenched.

"It's Inaho Kaizuka, Slaine Troyard."

"Why you? How do you know my name?"

"I heard it from Seylum."

"Orange!" Slaine yells right before a dozen or so soldiers come out of the brush of the forest that they landed in. The soldiers aim their guns at Slaine and Inaho.

"We'll settle this later Bat, but for now how do you feel about teaming up again, Slaine Troyard," inquiries Inaho.

"It's not like I really have much of a choice here. Now do I Orange," Slaine says with a smirk at his 'Orange' comment.

This is my first story so please review and tell me what you think. Also one more thing pleases feel free to nag me to no end about updating. T mean like the day right after I update if you want because I am a really big procrastinator and I know it. Thank you for reading this story of mine and I hope to see you soon. ( ^ u ^ ) /


	2. Chapter 2 Fire!

Ch. 2 Fire!

"Get out of there, Q1," demands Lelouch urgently, as he sees two knightmare like contraptions falling at Kallen.

"Just give me a little longer I almost have him."

"Q1," Lelouch tries again, but he is too late. All that he is able to hear is the loud crashing and banging of the contraptions colliding with the ground.

"Q1, Q1, come in Q1!"

"What was that? Where did those come from, Zero," questions Kallen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just barely managed to get away in time, but like I said where did those things come from?"

"I'm not sure. Ohgi, Tamaki, I want you two to go pick up those two things that fell."

"Roger that! Let's go Ohgi,' shouts Tamaki.

"Right," replies Ohgi as Tamaki and him change course and head for the crash site. It only takes them a couple of minutes to reach the place where the two knightmare like things crashed.

"What are these? Are they some kind of old and I mean really old knightmares, especially that orange one. Seriously who would even pilot a knightmare with such a gaudy color," asks Tamaki.

"Let's just hurry up and take these things back to let Rakshata have a look at them. Maybe she knows what kind of knightmare these are," Ohgi states.

As Tamaki and Ohgi approach the Black Knights headquarters they spot Rakshata already outside waiting for them.

"Set them over there," Rakshata tells them while pointing to an empty corner with her pipe as soon as they are within ear shot. Once they set the strange knightmares down they park their knightmares somewhere out of the way and climb out of them. They then walk toward Rakshata whom is already studying the knightmares the two of them brought in.

"Do you recognize what type of knightmare these are," inquirers Ohgi.

" No, I've never seen any knightmare that looks like either of these. As a matter of fact I'm not even sure these are knightmares."

"What d'ya mean they're not knightmares? If they're not knightmares then what else could they be," Tamaki wonders in confusion.

"Exactly that, they could be knightmares or they could not be knightmares for all I know. Like I said before I've never seen anything like these. I'm going to have to take a closer look before I know for sure," begins Rakshata, "Why don't you guys go inside and tell Zero what I told you. I'll come get everyone when I'm done, it shouldn't take too long."

"Alright, come on let's go Tamaki," Ohgi says with a nod at Rakshata. Tamaki and Ohgi inform Zero of the discovers or in this case lack of discovers on the possible knightmares. Approximately 30 to 45 minutes later Rakshata barges into the room that's filled with all the Black Knight members.

"Have you found out what those two things are," Lelouch questions Rakshata.

"No, but I know what they're not. They aren't knightmares especially that white one," answers Rakshata.

"If they're not knightmares then what the hell are they," butts in Kallen.

"No ideal all I know is that while the orange one is probably from Earth the white isn't," replies Rakshata.

"You mean that white one belongs to an alien," clams Tamaki excitedly.

"Shut your mouth, Tamaki! A-aliens a-aren't real, you idiot," exclaims Kallen.

"It sounds like someone's afraid of little green people."

"No I'm not!"

"What is about the white one that makes you think that it is not from Earth," says Lelouch, getting everyone back on track.

"It appears to be powered by some type of stone that is not found on Earth. Other than that there isn't much that can be found out about it because I can't get that stone to turn on. As for the orange one, it doesn't even seem to be made for battle. It looks more like it's use as some type of trainer," Rakshata explants.

"Keep looking at them to see if you can find anything else out about them," orders Zero as he leaves.

"You two halt. What are you doing in a place like this," demands the soldier in charge.

"I thought I saw an injured bat while I was hiking through the woods so I followed it, but in the process of doing so I get lost," Inaho claims earning him a glare from Slaine.

"Damn eleven! How dare you mock me! MEN FIRE," yells the soldier. The rest of the soldiers look hesitantly amongst one another which the soldier in charge even more furious. "What the hell are you damn fools waiting for?! I said to fire!"

"Y-yes sir," the soldiers say as they get ready to fire. As Inaho and Slaine prepare to get shot at a shield of some sort projects itself in front of them. The look behind them and see that the shield is coming from a white and gold kataphrakt like thing. When the soldiers stop firing a man exits the kataphrakt like thing.

"What do you think you're doing? You may be an Honorary Britannia with a knightmare but you're still just an eleven," the soldier in charge fumes toward the newcomer.

"They're civilians," states the newcomer simply.

"They stopped being civilian when they entered the war zone. Unless you want to join them I suggest that you get out of the way."

"I will not they're still civilians," proclaims the newcomer as he moves to stand between Inaho, Slaine, and the soldiers.

"Fire."

"No! Stop," yells a pink haired girl that is running in their direction." In my name, Euphemia li Britannia, I order you to stop this at once."

"Euphie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home," ask the former newcomer.

"Suzaku! Are you okay? I heard that something fell out of the sky and hit you."

"I'm fine. I dodged it before it hit me."

"Oh thank goodness." begins Euphie until she sees Inaho and Slaine, " and who are they?"

"I'm Inaho and he is Slaine," Inaho introduces the both of them gaining him another glare from Slaine.

"I can introduce myself, Orange," exclaims Slaine.

"Inaho."

"Tsk."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Euphemia and this is Suzaku," Euphie introduces Suzaku and herself. "What are you two doing in a place like this?"

"As I told those soldiers over there I was following an injured bat and got lost," replies Inaho.

"Is that really what happened," Suzaku asks.

"Yes, isn't that right Bat."

"What do you mean?! In case you have forgotten you're the reason we're in this mess," proclaims Slaine.

"What do you mean," wonders Euphie.

"Perhaps this is a conversation for elsewhere, " Inaho says looking at the soldiers.

"In that case please follow me." Euphie leads the three men with her to a secluded area. There Inaho and Slaine tell her what it is that truly happened and why they are there. They also explain that it was their machines, call kataphrakt, which crashed and almost hit Suzaku. However they leave out a few details, such as the power of Aldnoah. After hearing all of this Euphie comes to a decision. "In that case how about you come home with me for now since you have nowhere else to go."

"That sounds fine to me," Slaine replies.

"Then we are in agreement. We will go with you, Euphemia," states Inaho.

"Just call me Euphie."

Sorry for taking so long to update. I wanted to get this up before the end of last weekend but a lot of this happened. On top of that I can only update on the weekend manly because that is when I can get on my computer normally.

Thank you Rider831 for making such that I update.


End file.
